


David's Moment

by poorguysheadcanon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, david really just wants his moment, post ep s5ep14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorguysheadcanon/pseuds/poorguysheadcanon
Summary: David has spent most of his life being overshadowed by his family, Patrick makes sure he has a special moment all his own.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	David's Moment

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i'm not emotionally ready to write anything post-canon yet, so enjoy this missing piece from when they got engaged!

So, David’s grand plan to reveal their engagement to his family and their friends didn’t go quite as planned to say the very least. Dealing with one of his mother's meltdowns wasn’t exactly how he imagined the night going, but that’s what happened. As much as David wanted to pretend like this didn’t matter to him, that coaxing his mother out of her closet with minimal over the top reactions was reward enough, but he wanted that moment. He wanted to scream from the rooftops, or more accurately the motel's shaky chair, that he was engaged to the man of his dreams. He knew he was needy, he knew he liked attention a bit too much, but he just wanted this one day. Although he should have seen this coming, he thought, his mother almost always stole the attention away.

Once David and Patrick got back to Patrick's apartment after they were sure Moira was asleep, they popped open some champagne and got settled into bed. David put on a Sandra Bullock movie for background noise and Patrick smiled when he noticed it was “The Proposal.” David was beginning to wind down now, a smile on his lips as he rested his head on Patrick’s chest. Patrick smiled down at the love of his life and knew that David was happy, realistically, but he wanted David to be able to have his moment. His fiancé didn’t often discuss his childhood with him, but he was positive this wasn’t the first time David had a big moment taken away from him. Suddenly, Patrick realized what they could do.

“So, tonight was fun.” Patrick started, wanting to get a slight reaction before continuing.

“What part was fun for you, Patrick? Was it watching my mom cry in a closet? Or maybe it was when she scarfed down the cocktail of pills I gave her? Please, tell me more, elaborate.”

“While both of those memories were a very big insight into the family I’m marrying in to, I wasn’t talking about either of those. I was talking about the show I was in, and maybe even our announcement.” 

“Well, as much as I enjoyed watching you up there because trust me I did-” and David pauses, enjoying the smirk on his fiancé’s lips, before continuing. “I think that was the only thing that went well tonight. And we will fully delve into how much I enjoy your performance the next time I see it, but my god, I just wanted to have a moment to celebrate me-us for once. I wanted all the things we talked about this morning. I wanted Alexis to cry, I wanted happy gasps, I wanted it all, Patrick.”

Patrick just kissed David’s hair in response and rubbed his arms “I know, honey. I know, I’ve been thinking about that a lot actually. I know it seems like everyone knows, and I’m 100% sure everyone in this town does, but there’s still some very important people who don’t know yet.”

“What? Who are you referring to? Should I call up Selena Gomez? Send her a save the date? She’d be fun at the wedding, was always fun clubbing with her. Oh my god, should she sing at our wed-”

“Funny, but I was actually talking about my parents”

“Wait, they don’t know? Did they know you were planning to? Was the last time you talked about our relationship your birthd-”

“Hey hey, let’s slow down. I, um, so, back to my birthday. You know how they took me to breakfast the next morning and you had to get up early to open the store?”

David nodded, playing with his engagement rings and looking up at Patrick. “Yeah, I didn’t have time to do my skincare routine” 

“Mhmm, I know. I don’t think you’ll ever let me forget that. But anyway, that morning at the cafe I actually told my parents that I was planning to propose. I hadn’t even gotten the rings yet, but I knew. I’ve known for a while, David.”

A loud happy sigh came out of David as he thought about that and did his best to fight back tears. “So, they knew, but they didn’t know when?”

Patrick nodded.

“ Okay, okay, this could work. And I trust your parents much more to have a decent reaction to the news than my family.”

Patrick could see the wheels turning in David's mind and he just smiled, finished up his champagne, and laid back. “So, just let me know when we have this plan all sorted out and I’ll call my mom and let her know we’re planning a visit.”

Usually, they’d go for a weekend, but with Patrick in Cabaret they had to take a midweek trip to the Brewers. Their drive there included an immaculate playlist made by David and snacks curated by Patrick. Once they got there, David couldn’t contain his excitement. After a short pep talk in the car, they made their way to the front door. The smiling faces of Marcy and Clint Brewer greeted them once the door opened. David tried to stand back as Patrick hugged his parents but of course, Marcy pulled him into a tight hug he could only describe as safe. Only three people in his entire life had a hug that made him feel this safe, and two of them were Brewers, go figure. A few hours later, after David had his first successful time as a sous chef, they all sat down for the meal. Patrick gave his fiancé a knowing glance before David lifted up his wine glass. 

“So, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, I just wanted to thank you for how welcoming you’ve been to me, not just tonight but ever since you found out your son and I were in a relationship. Two years ago, I went to go fill out a business license, and little did I know I’d end up meeting the love of my life. He may have teased me through the whole process, but Patrick truly has made all of my dreams come true. Your son has shown me what it means to be loved every single day and he continues to amaze and surprise me. Speaking of surprises, he, uh, Patrick proposed a few days ago!” 

David held out his left hand and smiled so wide, showing off his rings to Marcy and Clint who had smiles as big as David.

“Oh my goodness! This is fantastic!” The words left Marcy’s mouth as she quickly got up from her seat to hug her son and her future son in law. She had a smile a lot like Patrick’s, which meant that seeing tears in her eyes brought tears to his own. They hugged and David went into the story, Patrick watching them with a fond smile. Clint tapped Patrick's shoulder and they shared a look and Patrick's father knew everything he needed to know from the look of love in his son's eyes.

After dinner and many many toasts, David and Patrick found their way into Patrick’s childhood bedroom. Once David finished his nighttime skincare routine, they got settled in bed. Both Patrick and David can’t remember a time in which they were so happy. This past week had been one of the best of their lives and they couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

“So, tonight was fun,” Patrick says yet again, but this time there was no hint of teasing in his voice.

“It was, it definitely was” Patrick could just hear the smile on David's lips.

“And I must say, I’m really glad you had your moment to say what you wanted. I, uh, I really appreciate what you said, David” 

“I knew you’d like it. And it made both you and your mom cry, so I’d say tonight was a win. I even saw your dad get a little misty.” David said, ever so proud of himself.

“I’m glad we did this, I’m glad my parents know now, but most of all I’m just so glad I’m marrying you.”

David groaned and rolled his eyes, calling him a sap, but Patrick didn't miss David wiping away a tear. They finally started to get comfortable and as David closed he couldn’t help but reflect on his life before Schitt’s Creek. Time and time again, he had what he thought were huge life milestones basically ignored and forgotten about. His mother may still steal a bit of his well-deserved spotlight, but David was happy to finally have his moment when it mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all!! i'm probably going to be writing a lot more to cope with the lack of episodes tbh. and i would love to chat with you guys on tumblr! i actually just made a schitts creek side blog, so message me at @vroom-vroom-bitches if you wanna chat about the show or anything else! thanks to via for helping me with this fic and helping me realize that david and selena gomez definitely would have gone clubbing together circa 2010. thanks for reading!


End file.
